1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a hinge device having the advantages of simple structure and easy assemblage, and specifically, it is convenient to manufacture a hinge device whose torque differs in the defined condition, wherein a torque of the present invention is relatively bigger depending on the rotational direction or upward/downward movement. When the hinge device is in use, it enables to maintain the same torque since it is quite endurable and hard-wearing, thereby preventing its torque from decreasing after long-term usage. Moreover, the present invention can be fitted with more electric products and it has a sense of excellence for better exterior design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is in reference to Taiwan Patent Bulletin Patent No. 092,219,622, which claimed further improvement to the related art.
The prior hinge consists of a revolvable shaft, a fixed plate or bracket and a mounting frame. Its features involve quick assembly, easy installation and also, it is easy to produce a hinge with different values of torque. However, the fixed plate or mounting frame is made of one single board so that the thickness is quite limited. In fact, the torque of the prior hinge is quite small, so it just fits on small-sized apparatus like mobile phones or handheld PDAs. Compared to larger-sized devices such as notebook computers, the said torque is not sufficient for installation and utilization. Furthermore, the externals of the fixed plate or mounting frame installed in the prior hinge do not fit for those of handheld PDAs or similar devices such that dealers in the related business have no favor to manufacture or merchandise the said hinges.